Results from a 7th year graduation party
by black lady knight
Summary: Basically what the title said. Has Mpreg. DH and others.
1. Chapter 1

7th year graduation party.

In the Room of Requirements.

Someone spikes the punch with alcohol and a pregnancy potion.

Beds appear with curtains around them and people start using them.

Pairings

Harry x Draco (Draco gets pregnant), Hermione x Ron (Both get pregnant), Seamus x Dean x Blaise (All three get pregnant), Lupin x Snape (Lupin gets pregnant), (Neville x (Ginny) x Luna) (Both Ginny and Luna get pregnant)

Next morning

Harry wakes up with someone.

He opens his eyes and all he sees is blonde-white hair.

Oh fuck He thinks.

He feels arms around his waist.

Looking down to find out who it is, he sees someone he never wanted to wake up next to; Draco Malfoy.

Harry gets himself out of Malfoy's grasp and stands up.

Only then does he notice that neither Malfoy nor himself are wearing any clothes.

Oh fuck He thinks again.

Quickly, Harry picks up his clothes and puts them on.

Malfoy moves a bit like he is waking up.

I better get out of here before he wakes up Harry thinks and opens the curtains.

With one last look back, Harry closes the curtains.

Without stopping, Harry goes out of the room and back up to his dorm room.

Two out of the five beds are occupied.

One is Ron's with Ron and Hermione.

The other one is Seamus with Seamus and Dean and Blaise.

Harry waves his hand making water appear above all the sleeping people.

Another wave of his hand, the water drops waking 4 of the 5 people.

"Harry!" Hermione shouts seeing one of her best friend smiling at them.

"Morning 'Mione," Harry says. "Did you have fun last night with Ron?"

"What…" Hermione says then sees whom she is lying next to. "Oh."

"The water didn't wake him up," Blaise says.

"Didn't think it would," Harry says.

"He'll sleep through anything," Hermione says.

"Well almost anything," Seamus says.

"Yeah. I bet Hermione could wake him up," Dean says.

"How?" Hermione asks.

"Think about it, 'Mione," Harry says. "While you do that, I'll be down stairs."

"We'll go with you," Blaise says. "I don't want to see this."

"First get dress," Harry says. "I don't mind but some other people might."

"Oh," Blaise says blushing.

"Don't be embarrasses. I did the same thing this morning," Harry says.

"You had sex!" Everyone says waking Ron up.

"Who had sex?" Ron asks.

"Harry did," Seamus says.

"Really mate?" Ron asks. "With who?"

"I'll tell you after you get dress," Harry says and walks out of the room.

He hears the cries of protest as he makes his way down to the commons room.

He sits down in a chair in front of the fire place that is not lit being that it is almost Summer and waits for his friends to come find him.

Quickly his friends come down stairs.

"So spill mate," Ron says. "Who was it?"

"Later. Let's go some breakfast," Harry says standing up and walks out of the room before anyone says anything.

Harry gets all the way to the front entrance before his friends catch up to him.

"Come on, Harry. Tell us," Seamus says.

"Tell them what?" Malfoy asks walking up to them. "You got a secret, Scarhead?"

"None of your business, Ferret face," Harry says.

"He got laid last night," Blaise says.

"Wrong," Harry says.

"But you said…" Ron says.

"I didn't get laid last night," Harry says. "I'm the one who did the laying."

"Good for you, Potter. Didn't know you had it in you?" Malfoy says. "So who's the lucky person?"

"Malfoy, why would I tell you when I haven't told my friends?" Harry asks.

"Well go ahead and tell us all now," Malfoy says.

"In your dreams, Malfoy," Harry says.

"Oh you don't want to know what my dreams are about," Malfoy says.

"I'm sure, Malfoy," Harry says. "You have one sick mind."

"You shouldn't talk about having a sick mind, Potter," Malfoy says. "From what I heard, you have a twist kinky streak."

"From what I heard, no one's complained," Harry says.

"Oh please. Who would take you up on the offer?" Malfoy asks.

"You'd be surprised, Malfoy," Harry says smiling then starts to walk again.

"What do you mean by that, Potter?" Malfoy asks as Harry walks into the Great Hall. "Bloody Potter. Gives me a bloody headache."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

"Let's just get some breakfast," Hermione says.

"Rather not," Draco says.

"Had enough of Potter to last the day?" Blaise asks.

"Yeah," Draco says. "That and I feel like I'm going to throw up."

"That's what hangovers are like," Hermione says.

"Hangover?" Draco asks.

"Yeah," Hermione says. "Didn't you know that the punch was spiked?"

"No," Draco says. "But that explains why I have a headache."

"Here," Hermione says pulling out a vile of potion. "Take this. It's a hangover potion."

"Thanks," Draco says taking the vile and down it.

"It should work in a few minutes," Hermione says.

"How much did you drink?" Blaise asks.

"Enough to forget who I slept with," Draco says.

"But you remember you slept with someone?" Hermione asks.

"Oh, I remember that," Draco says.

"Must have been good," Blaise says.

"Yeah. I just wish I knew who it was," Draco says. "Well enough of wishing, let's get some food. I'm starved."

They walk into the Great Hall and over to where Harry is sitting.

Draco sits across from Harry while their best friends sit at their sides.

Seamus sits next to Blaise while Dean sits across from them next to Ron.

Draco piles on pancakes on his plate top with honey, chocolate sauce, whip cream, sugar, butter, syrup of every kind, cinnamon, hot sauce, oranges, apples, chocolate chips, plus every kind of berry and chocolate ice cream.

Only Harry notices Draco unusual food choice.

The others are too busy having their own.

"What are you eating, Malfoy?" Harry asks.

"Breakfast," Draco says. "What about you?"

"But you put tons of things on your pancakes," Harry says.

"So?" Draco asks taking a bit of his pancakes.

"Don't they taste disgusting?" Harry asks.

"No," Draco says.

"Thought they would," Harry says. "At less together."

"Have you ever had them together?" Draco asks.

"No," Harry says. "They just sound like they would be."

"Well if you have that kind of attitude then you'll never try anything new," Draco says.

"If something new includes chocolate sauce, hot sauce and ice cream together then I know I won't try anything new," Harry says.

"The hot sauce contradicts the sweet stuff," Draco says and takes another bite.

"Oh that makes complete sense," Harry says.

"If you don't believe me, than try some for yourself," Draco says and holds out a bite for Harry.

Harry looks at the piece of food in front of him.

What the hell? Harry thinks and eats the food.

Reaction in next chapter.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait but here's the next chapter.

Chapter three

Harry chews up the unusual food and swallows.

"Interesting," Harry comments. "But I'll stay with pancakes with only syrup."

"Your loss," Draco says and takes another bite of his creation.

"How did you come up with that?" Harry asks.

"I just put a lot of things together until it tasted right," Draco says.

"Is this for every meal or just breakfast?" Harry asks.

"Every meal," Pansy answers for Draco. "I remember one time for dinner; Drake had this noodle chocolate sauce pizza with the crust stuffed with cheese. Not bad actually."

"If you say so," Hermione says.

"I'll take your word on it," Ron says.

/"Can I have everyone's attention, please?"/ McGonagall asks in a loud voice magnified by magic.

All students go quite and turn to the Transfiguration teacher standing up in front of the teachers' table.

Only then did they notice that McGonagall was the only teacher there.

/"The other teachers and I have discovered that there were substances in the punch at last night's party,"/ McGonagall says. /"First of all, there was alcohol, for which we still don't know who placed it there."/

Students begin to talk to each other.

/"Also…"/ McGonagall says suppressing the murmurs. /"We have found that someone, who will remain nameless, placed a potion which if drunk then followed within 24 hours being on the bottom during sex will result in pregnancy."/

Silence echoes in the room.

/"All those that accomplished both of those things should now report to the hospital wing at once for a complete check out,"/ McGonagall says.

Slowly movement returned to the students and many of the girls plus much of the guys stand up.

"I guess I should go," Hermione says.

"Not with out me," Ron says.

"Thank you, Ron," Hermione says.

The love birds stand up and go.

Seamus, Dean, and Blaise look at each other then slowly stand.

Pansy follows suit.

"You too, girl?" Blaise asks.

"Yes, me too," Pansy says. "Don't ask who because I won't tell you."

"Saving the poor boy from your father?" Blaise asks.

"No. My mother," Pansy says then takes a look at Draco who's as still as a stature. "Drake? Are you coming?"

"Not yet, Pans," Draco says. "I think I'll go somewhere to think."

"Ok," Pansy says. "Come when you're ready, alright?"

"Alright," Draco says.

"Good," Pansy says. "Let's go, boys."

With that said, Pansy and the three boys walk out.

"See you later, Potter," Draco says climbing to his feet then noticed that Harry hasn't moved. "Potter? What's with you?"

"Huh?" Harry says looking up at Draco. "Did you say something, Malfoy?"

"What's wrong?" Draco asks. "Afraid you got a girl pregnant?"

"No, that's not it," Harry says. "It's nothing."

"Ok," Draco says. "I'll talk with you later."

"Yeah," Harry says.

Draco walks out of the Great Hall.

A single thought runs through both of their head.

What in the hell am I going to do? 

Ron and Hermione walk into the hectic hospital wing and are immediately escorted to a bed.

In the bed next to them lays Ginny and Luna with Neville sitting at the foot of it.

"Ginny, what are you doing here?" Ron asks.

"Same thing as Luna and 'Mione," His sister answers.

Ron blushes and looks down.

"Neville did both of you?" Hermione asks as she lies down.

"Not quite," Ginny says. "Neville did me after I did Luna."

"What!" Ron screams looking at his sister.

"What what?" Ginny asks. "Oh, I'm bi. I thought you knew."

"No!" Ron screams. "I didn't!"

"Why are you reacting like this?" Ginny asks. "You don't have a problem with Harry being bi."

"Well… because…" Ron trails off.

"It's Harry," Ginny says.

"Yes! No! That's not it," Ron says.

"Then what is it?" Ginny asks.

"You're my sister…" Ron starts.

"What does that have to do with this?" Ginny asks interrupting him.

"Everything!" Ron screams out. "Nothing! I don't know."

"Then just stop thinking about it," Ginny says.

"Fine," Ron says and sits next to Hermione.

Pansy walks in with Blaise, Seamus, and Dean behind her.

The girl sits down next to Neville while the three boys sit on the next bed over.

"Where are Harry and Draco?" Hermione asks.

"Who knows," Blaise says.

"Draco said something about going for a walk," Pansy says. "But I don't know about Harry."

"You don't think Harry and Draco…" Seamus starts.

"Nay," The group says.

Draco's feet bring him outside to the Quittich Pitch.

Maybe a little flying will help me think, he thinks.

"Accio Lighten," The blonde haired boy says holding his hand out.

After a minute, a broom flies into Draco's hand.

Draco mounds his broom and kicks off.

Harry gets to his feet and makes his way out of the Great Hall.

Maybe Remus can help me Harry thinks and heads off to Professor Lupin's private chambers.

But when Harry makes it to his friend's room, Remus is no where to be found.

Where could he be? Harry thinks.

"Hello Harry," a male voice behind him says.

Turning to the source, Harry sees Nearly Headless Nick.

"Hello, Nick," Harry says.

"What might you be doing in Professor Lupin's chambers while he is in the Dungeons?" Nick asks.

"I was looking for Remus," Harry says. "What is he doing in the Dungeons?"

"Visiting his fellow professor," Nick says.

"He's with Snape," Harry says. "But why?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Nick says.

"Thanks for your help, Nick," Harry says and runs down to the Dungeons.

Knowing where Snape's chambers are, (from looking at the marauder's map so much over the years rather than being invited in like Remus') Harry heads straight for it.

Coming to the professor's door, Harry takes a moment to catch his breath before knocking.

"Who ever is there, go away now before I have to go out there myself and make you leave," Snape says from inside.

"Professor Snape, is Professor Lupin in there?" Harry asks. "I have something important to talk with him about."

Low whispers come form the inside.

Finally, Lupin says, "Come in, Harry."

Cautionly, Harry opens the door and walks in however, the scene before him stops him in his tracks.

The color light blue runs throughout the room.

If the color wasn't enough of a surprise, the whole atmosphere was warm and friendly, so opposite of the potion master which it belongs to.

Remus is sitting on the couch in front of the fire place even though there is no fire going being that it is almost summer.

Snape is standing close to the werewolf.

"Close the door, Harry and come sit down," Remus says.

Harry shuts the door keeping his back to the wall in the process then walks over to his former professors and sits down.

"So what is it that you needed to talk about?" Remus asks.

Rather than answer, Harry glances his eyes over to Snape then back to Remus.

"Oh," Remus says getting the message. "Severus, can you leave us to talk alone?"

"You want me to leave two Gryffindors alone in my chambers?" Snape asks.

"Yes," Remus responses.

"Fine," Snape says. "But only because it's you."

With that, Snape walks into another room closing the door behind him.

Remus watches him as he goes.

"Are you two…" Harry starts.

Remus faces Harry telling the boy all he needs to know.

"No. Don't tell me. I don't want to know," Harry says. "Don't even want to think about that."

"Ok," Remus says smiling. "So do you want to play 20 questions or just tell me what's on your mind?"

"I'll talk," Harry says smiling. "You know all about what was put into the punch last night, right?"

"Yes. All of the teachers know," Remus says. "Are you afraid you got a girl pregnant?"

"Not quite," Harry says.

"A guy, then?" Remus asks.

"Yeah," Harry says.

"So why are you here and not with him?" Remus asks.

"He doesn't remember that it was me who he slept with," Harry says. "I left before he woke up."

"Why did you do that?" Remus asks.

"Because of who he is," Harry says.

"Harry, I'm very disappointed with you," Remus says. "It doesn't matter who it was, you don't do that to anyone."

"I know," Harry says. "But I was confused and now that I know that he might be pregnant…"

"You're scared stiff?" Remus suggests.

"I have so many emotions fighting to come out and I can't concentrate long enough to sort them out," Harry says. "Before long one over powers another, it blows up and I have to start all over again."

"Try taking it one step at a time," Remus says. "First, what are your feelings for him?"

"Depending on the day," Harry says.

"Really," Remus says. "Who is it?"

Harry looks down at his lap.

"Draco Malfoy," The green eyed boy says as he watches his hands wring one another.

A few minutes of uncomfortable silence goes by before Harry gets the courage to lift his head and look at Remus.

Looking back at him is a smile that could light up the night sky for hours on end without faulting.

"What?" Harry asks.

"I saw that coming a mile away," Remus says.

"Saw what?" Harry asks.

"Your connection," Remus says. "You know that there is a thin line between love and hate."

"Yeah and I'm standing on it," Harry says.

"No. You're living on it," Remus says. "Just like every other Gryffindor. You love who you hate or mistake love for hate or you have to hat the person because you loving them would hurt too much when one of you leaves."

"Remus…" Harry starts but is unable to go on.

"Forget about it, Harry," Remus says. "What's done is done and nothing can be done to change it."

"But I can stop it from happening again," Harry says.

"Is that what you want?" Remus asks.

"Yeah," Harry says.

"Then you should better go now than later," Remus says.

"Ok," Harry says getting up. "Thanks, Remus."

"Your welcome, Harry," Remus says.

Harry walks out of the room.

Severus walks back in.

"What did that boy do this time?" Severus asks.

"Got your godson pregnant," Remus says.

"What?" Severus asks dropping ungracefully next to Remus.

"You're acting like you didn't see this coming," Remus says.

"Not out of the blue like this," Severus says.

"Maybe this is what they needed to get together," Remus says.

"That was a drunken accident and you know it," Severus says.

"And the pregnancy potion?" Remus asks.

"The last thorn of their year," Severus says. "A lot of thorns they are."

"They're kids not thorns," Remus says. "Kids that had to grow up faster than any child was meant to and will soon be taking care of kids of their own."

"What are you saying?" Severus asks.

"They finally had the chance to be kids with Voldermort gone and someone took that away before they could really grasp it," Remus says. "No one had the right to do that."

"There's nothing we can do about that now," Severus says.

"We can stop treating them like something they aren't and see them as equals," Remus says. "As adults."

"Do I have to?" Severus asks.

"No," Remus says. "But I like you to."

"I'll try," Severus says. "But I'm not making any promises."

"That's all I ask," Remus says and stands up. "Now, I need to go to the hospital wing."

"Helping Poppy out?" Severus asks.

"Not quite," Remus says and heads for the door.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Severus asks Remus' back.

He gets no answer in return.

"Remus?" Severus asks as the man in question opens the door. "What do you mean?"

"The students weren't the only ones drinking the punch," Remus says keeping his back to the potion master.

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?" Severus asks.

"That's what I'm going to find out," Remus says.

"I'm coming with you," Severus says getting to his feet.

"You don't have to," Remus says. "I'll understand if you don't."

"Yeah," Severus says walking towards his lover. "But I won't be able to look at myself in the mirror if I don't."

"I thought vampires don't have reflections," Remus says smiling.

"Oh, how could I forget," Severus says. "I guess I'll stay here then."

Remus turns around so fast that Severus didn't have time to react before two arms wrap around his neck loosely but enough pressure to know that they are there.

"You better not," Remus says.

"I wouldn't dream of leaving you in your time of need," Severus says. "I love you too much to do that to you."

"I love you, too," Remus says and captures Severus' lips with his own. "Let's go."

End of Chapter three.

Review and tell me what you think of it.

Maybe I won't wait so long to update the next chapter.

First I have to write it but you know what I'm saying.

Well bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Results

Chapter four

Harry walks down the hall of the dungeon.

Wait, he thinks stopping his trek. Where am I going? I don't know where Draco is. 

Harry leans his back against the nearest wall.

I could search the whole school and still not find him. 

Harry sinks in his stance as does his hope.

I could go get the Marauders Map but by that time, Draco could be in the Hospital wing and I couldn't find him in that mess. 

Harry sits down on the cold hard floor as he and his thoughts are getting no where and fast.

Maybe I'm going at this the wrong way. 

Nick comes floating down the hall and stops in front of Harry.

"Did you find the dear professor?" He asks.

"Yes," Harry says trying to sound happy. "Thanks for pointing me the right way."

"You're welcome," Nick responses and then moves on.

Back to the matter in hand, if I was Draco Malfoy, where would I go to think? 

Moments of silence past without a single thought crossing Harry's mind.

Bbbbbuuuuuzzzzz

Stupid fly, 

He swipes at the fly next to his ear.

Buuuuuzzzzz.

The fly moves to his other ear.

Go away fly, 

Angrily Harry grabs for the fly but misses.

Flies. Always flying around. Flying. 

Then it finally dawns on Harry.

Flying. He would go flying. We're the same like that. Flying always helps. 

Harry climbs to his feet and on the wings of hope runs towards the quittich pitch.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Slowly the chaos simmered down in the hospital wing until it was only the nine of them.

Madame Pomphey walks over to them and asks, "So who wants to go first?"

"Guess I am," Ginny says getting to her feet.

"Very well," Pomphey says turning away. "Come with me, Miss. Weasley."

Ginny follows her into another room closing the door after them.

"Who else is scared shit?" Blaise asks.

"Me!" All the others answer.

"Same here," Blaise says.

"Come here, baby," Dean says holding out his arm.

Blaise puts his head on Dean's chest who wraps an arm around Blaise's waist.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Seamus asks placing a hand over Blaise.

"I'm just thinking how my parents will react to this," Blaise says.

"Me da's gonna freak," Seamus says.

"What about your mum?" Hermione asks intrigued.

"She'll be fine with it," Seamus says. "Me uncle had kids."

"What about you, 'Mione?" Dean asks getting attention off of one of his boyfriends.

"My parents will be happy I finished school before I did this," Hermione says. "However, I'll have some explaining to do about how my male friends got pregnant."

"My mum will be happy for grandchildren to spoil," Ron says.

"My grandmother will be ok with great-grandchildren," Neville says. "But I don't know how she'll react to them having different mums."

"Your grandmother scares me," Pansy says wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's waist and placing her head on his chest.

"Me too," Neville says and gives Pansy a one arm hug.

The door opens and Ginny walks back in.

"Well?" Neville asks.

Ginny nods sadly.

Neville gets up unhooking from Pansy in the process, walks over to Ginny and kisses her hard on the lips.

"Next," Madame Pomphey says from the doorway.

"Me," A pissed Pansy says walking past the couple in a tongue battle and into the other room slamming shut the door behind her.

"That's not good," Blaise says.

"Or maybe she wants to see if Neville does the same thing for her," Hermione says.

"Maybe," Blaise responses but not believing.

"So you're ok with this?" Ginny asks as her boyfriend guides her back to the bed.

"Yes," Neville says full heartedly.

He helps his girlfriend on to the bed and into her girlfriend's waiting arms.

"So what have you guys been talking about?" Ginny asks throwing her left arm around Luna's shoulders and holding hands with Neville with the right.

"Our parents," Hermione says.

"So who's left?" Ginny asks looking about the room.

"Blaise, Dean, Pansy, and Luna," Neville says.

"What's there to tell my dad?" Luna asks. "I'm not pregnant."

"But I thought…" Neville begins unable to go on.

"The potion can't make a girl pregnant by another girl," Luna says confidently then asks in a little five year old girl's voice. "Right?"

"I… don't know," Hermione says sad for not being able to comfort her friend and for not knowing the answer to a question for once in her life.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As they come upon the hospital wing, Lupin and Snape can hear the "children" talking inside.

"Wait," Snape says placing his hand on his lover's arm.

"What?" Lupin asks looking at the potion's master.

"There are kids still in there," Snape says. "Why don't we come back tomorrow?"

"First of all, they're not kids any more. We've been over that. Secondly, people will find out about us sooner or later expressually those in there," Lupin says. "And third, no."

"Remus," Snape says with no response. "Remmy."

Lupin looks up at the use of his school age nickname.

"I don't want to share you or this with anyone just yet," Snape says as he puts his arms around Lupin's waist. "Once this gets out, how are we going to get any alone time together?"

"Alone time is what got us in to this," Lupin says.

"So we have nothing to worry about," Snape says with a rare impish smile.

Lupin can't help but smile back.

"So why don't we go to your room?" Snape asks.

"Why not yours?" Remus inquired.

"It's too cold down there," Snape says stating the obvious.

"Well, I guess we just have to warm each other up, won't we?" Lupin asks and starts to walk back the way they came.

"I guess we have to," Snape whispers and catches up to Lupin and wraps an arm around his waist.

All the way down, Snape hoped no one saw them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry slows down to a walk at the sight of a blonde beauty gracefully flying around the clouds with closed eyes like a dancer with angel wings.

Draco floats to the ground feet from Harry.

"I love flying," He says opening his eyes that shine like the stars above then smile sweet and innocent like.

"I know what you mean," Harry says.

"So…" Draco says getting serious. "What brings you out here, Potter?"

Harry opens his mouth to speak bur his voice gets caught in his throat.

"Can't be flying, no broom," Draco continues with each word gets a step closer to Harry. "Too far away from the lake to be walking around it."

I am dead! I'm so dead worms are eating me insides, Harry thinks as Draco gets ever so closer.

"That only leaves one thing," Draco says as he stops inches in front of Harry. "The person you got pregnant is around here somewhere, aren't they?"

Harry swallows hard praying to every god and goddess in the world.

"Yes," He manages to croak out.

"So are you going to tell me who it is?" Draco asks with a playful grin. "Or do I have to guess?"

"I'll tell you, Draco," Harry says.

"You never call me…" Draco starts then see the guilt in Harry's eyes. "You son of a … I can't believe you… I can't believe we… shit!"

Close enough 

"Why did you leave?" Draco asks hurtful and with tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "Do you know how much that hurt me?"

"I can imagine…" Harry starts.

"At first, I thought that person must have been a jackass leaving me like that without an ounce of dignity," Draco says as tears slowly flow down his face. "Then I thought it was me. That I did something so horrible that it drove them away."

Draco's sad eyes look straight into Harry's guilty ones.

"Now I find out it was you," he says plainly without any feelings that Harry could see.

Then the blonde wipes his tears away with his sleeve.

The next look Harry gets is that of anger.

If looks could kill, the boy would have been six feet under pushing up daisies.

"So which one was it, Potter?" Draco asks angrily despite the tears still rolling down his cheeks. "You or me?"

"If this goes bad…" Harry begins trying to reason with Draco.

It doesn't work.

"Is that all you could think about?" Draco screams in Harry's face. "The thought of this going bad scared you so much that you didn't even want to take a chance on us. You faith astounds me."

"That's not it…" Harry says trying again.

But that's all he gets out before Draco interjects.

"What else?" Draco asks desperate to find the answers to the questions that he asks. "Hate my hair? My family? Hell I even hate my family."

"We have a past,"

"Yeah. I know. I was there,"

"So what if we can't get past that?"

"Then this kid's going to be screwed up,"

Too late, 

"I should go to the hospital wing,"

"I'll come with you,"

"You will?"

"Yes,"

"Ok," Draco says pretending not to care but inside is a different story; balloons, sparklers, and a donkey named Elroy playing the song, 'bring in the clowns' on a kazoo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pansy walks back into the main room.

Neville stands up and walks over to her.

"You love me like you love her?"

"Yes,"

"Prove it,"

"Love to," Neville says and kisses Pansy just like he kissed Ginny.

"Ok," Hermione says getting up. "I'll go next."

She walks past the two in a lovers embrace and into the other room closing the door behind her.

Pansy and Neville walk over to the bed Ginny and Luna are sprawled in.

"Have some room for us?" Pansy asks Ginny.

"Always," Ginny replies and makes room for them.

"Guess it's the boys next," Pansy comments as she sits down.

"But who will have the guts to go first?" Ginny asks no one in particular.

"I say it's Blaise," Pansy confident that her friend had the most balls out of the three boys.

"Really?" Ginny asks not knowing the slytherin boy well as the other two. "I put my money on Dean."

"No. It's Seamus all the way," Luna interjects with her two cents.

"You're all wrong, Ladies," Draco announces as he walks into the room with Harry at his heel.

"Done thinking, Drake?" Pansy asks one of her two best friends.

"Far from it, babe," Draco confesses as he lies down on a bed across from the lot. "Far from it."

Harry, not knowing what to do, sits cautionly on the bed next to Draco's.

Ron looks at his best friend and asks, "Did you talk with…"

"He sure did," Draco interrupts.

"How…" Ron starts but is cut short.

"You two?" Pansy and Blaise ask together.

"Apparently," Draco says in a far away voice as he stares up at the ceiling. "Granger in there now?"

"Yeah," Blaise says knowing what is to come next.

"Hurry up in there!" Draco roars.

"Keep your pants on!" Hermione yells back.

"Put your pants on!" Draco reverberates.

The door opens and Hermione steps out.

"When did you two get here?" Hermione inquires.

"While you were taking your sweet old time coming out," Draco pissed out as he gets up.

"Bitchy much?" Hermione asks as the blonde gaits past her.

"I'm in that kind of mood," Draco coldly retorts and goes into the other room slamming the door shut behind him. "Let's get this over with."

"I know you don't like being here, Draco," Madame Phomphey calmly states. "So I'll make this as fast as I can. Ok?"

Draco lets out a big sigh and sadly nods.

"Get on the bed," the healer requests.

Draco sits down and immediately begins to stare off into space.

"Lay down," Phomphey soothing says.

Taking a deep breath, gradually Draco does as he is told witching he was somewhere, anywhere else.

"This will only going to take a few moments," Phomphey gently informs Draco. "Just try to relax."

She lifts the slytherin's white shirt.

"Closing your eyes might help," Phomphey mentions.

Ever so slowly, Draco eyes close then his heat beat and breathing slow down to normal.

"That's it," Phomphey says and places the end of her wand over Draco's stomach. "Ostendo sum quis est inside." (1)

A small light appears at the end of her wand.

It turns from white to baby blue.

"Congratulations," Phomphey says pulling down the shirt then looks at her patient. "Draco?"

"Yeah?" Draco asks opening his eyes.

"I need to check who you slept with, too," Phomphey says. "Is he here?"

"Yeah," Draco says.

"This is only the pregnancy test," the healer says. "There's a lot more after this."

"I know," Draco says getting up.

"You'll be fine," Phomphey says.

"I hope so," Draco whispers then opens the door and strides out. "Next! Blaise!"

"What?" the black haired boy asks his friend as he sat up.

"You heard me, Zabini," Draco says as he walks towards the door. "While this is finishes up, I'll go for a walk."

Then he stops, turns around and faces Harry who as he predicted was starting to get up.

"Alone," the blonde concludes stopping the boy mid-way then dashes out of the hospital wing.

"I'm dead," Harry says collapsing onto the bed.

"In the deadest way," Pansy tells him.

"So you slept with Malfoy?" Seamus asks intrigued. "How was it?"

All eyes turn to him.

"What?" Seamus asks turning to Dean.

Dean response by pulling his boyfriend down into a laying stance and wrapping his arms around the Irish boy.

"Sometimes…" Dean starts then pushes hair out of Seamus' eyes. "You need to think before you speak."

All that Seamus can say to that is, "Oh."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco ends up at the school's front entrance.

Watching the skies for a sign of what he should do next, the blonde sees a broom with rider plow through the only cloud in the sky tearing it to shreds.

Looping up then down, the rider goes into an expeditious corkscrew heading straight for Draco.

Calmly, the boy takes a step back and observes as the rider stops on a dime exactly where he was standing.

Covered in all black covering every bit of them, the rider gets off the broom and removes the ski cap exposes blonde curly shoulder length hair, powder blue eyes, deep full red lips and pale as ghost skin.

"Hi, mum," Draco says smiling.

End of chapter four.

1) Reveal what is inside

Finally updated.

Took me long enough.

But I did figure out how to make Luna pregnant. Sort of.

You'll just have to wait for the next chapter to figure out how.

I've already finished chapter five it's just getting it typed up that might take a while.

Hopefully, I get it up by the end of the month.

Reviewing will get it up faster.

Well, bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

"Hello, baby," Draco's mum says and gives her son a big hug. "Guess I shouldn't call you that now that you're having one of your own."

"Please always call me that," Draco says returning the hug.

"So how are you feeling, baby?"

"Like hell," Draco puts bluntly.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," his mum comments. "This will feel like bliss compared to the next few months."

"Thanks, mum," Draco says sarcastically.

"Did you get a check up?"

"Yes," Draco says tired. "In and out with me being bitchy the whole time."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Please," Draco says barely over a whisper.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Seamus and Dean took their turns and found out the both are pregnant then everyone got ready to leave when Madame Pomfrey walks in.

"Where are you going?" She asks. "We're not done here."

"We're not?" Ron asks.

"No," She states. "I still need to check Mr. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Potter and Miss. Lovegood."

"Why?" Ginny asks.

"Bloody Hell," Hermione gasps.

"Yes, Miss. Granger," Pomfrey says. "I need to check for the possibility of other children."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Ron asks.

"That you might be pregnant, Bro," Ginny says slapping her brother on the back.

"What?" Ron asks his voice hitting the highest octave.

"Why don't you go first, Mr. Weasley?" Pomfrey asks gently.

"Ok," Ron says weakly and in a haze follows Pomfrey into the other room as the others sit down again.

Right after the door closes, Ginny says, "You know, there's a good chance he is pregnant. What with twins running in our family."

"I still don't get how Ron might be pregnant," Harry says.

"In the case of twins to insure that both babies survive, one would go into the father," Hermione informs him.

"Really?" Neville squeaks out.

"Yes," Hermione says plainly.

"Oh," Neville whispers.

There is silence until the door opens and a white as a ghost Ron walks out.

He stumbles over to Hermione and flops down at the foot of the bed.

Hermione pulls her boyfriend into her arms.

"Next," Pomfrey says.

Seeing the Neville is frozen as a statue, Harry stands up and walks into the other room.

Closing the door behind him, Harry just stands there staring at Pomfrey not knowing what to do next.

"Come lay down, Harry," Pomfrey says in a gentle voice.

The boy walks over and lies down on the bed Madame Pomfrey is standing next to.

"Relax," Pomfrey says in the same gentle voice as she raises Harry's shirt and places the end of her wand over his stomach. "Ostendo sum quis est inside."

A small light appears at the end of Pomfrey's wand.

It turns from white to dark red.

"Negative," Pomfrey says.

Harry lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

"See you had nothing to worry about," Pomfrey reassures him.

Harry pulls down his shirt as he stands up.

"Now you only have Mr. Malfoy to worry about," Pomfrey reminds him as he reaches the door.

Harry looks back at her.

"He'll forgive you," She says. "Just give him time."

Harry nods and opens the door.

"Well?" Hermione asks as her friend went to sit down.

"Negative," Harry announced.

"Oh," Hermione says in a way that Harry doesn't know if she is disappointed or relieved.

Confidently, Neville stands up and walks into the other room closing the door behind him.

"Will you go find Draco now?" Hermione asks.

"No," Harry says. "He needs some time to think alone."

"At least you know that about him," Pansy says.

"I know things about him," Harry says defensibly. "Just not as much as I like to."

"Good," Blaise and Pansy say together.

Harry is quiet for a minute then asks, "I fucked up, didn't I?"

"Big time," Blaise and Pansy say.

"I need to make it right,"

"Duh," said in Blaise and Pansy stereo.

"I just don't know how," Harry whines.

"You'll think of a way," Hermione comforting.

"Hopefully," Harry says without much hope.

The door opens and Neville steps out.

"Well?" Ginny and Pansy say together.

Neville gulps loudly and nods.

His girlfriends go to him with Luna in tow.

Luna stands a little ways away as the other two hug the boy.

"Next," Pomfrey says standing in the door way. "Miss. Lovegood."

"Really?" Luna asked scared.

"Just to make sure," Pomfrey says trying to sound comforting.

"Ok," Luna says and follows Pomfrey into the other room closing the door behind them.

Harry watches his friends with sad eyes.

"Don't worry," a voice breaks through his depressive thoughts.

Harry turns to Hermione.

"You'll find that," the girl says. "If you haven't already."

"Sure, 'Mione," Harry says not believing the words he just said.

"Too bad we can't be together during this," Hermione says changing topics.

"Why can't we?" Harry inquires.

""Hogwarts is too big and everywhere else is too small," Ron says standing facts.

"Not everywhere," Harry says secretively.

"What…" Hermione starts then gets what Harry is trying to say. "Oh."

"Right," Harry says.

"What are you two talking about?" Seamus asks total in the dark.

"I just have to see if it's alright," Harry continues as if not hearing the Irish boy's question.

"It's you house," Hermione says. "Right?"

"Yeah," Harry says not convinced that it is true.

"Can someone tell me what's going on here?" Seamus asks feed up with this.

"Are you talking about Grimmauld place?" Ron asks.

Harry nods.

"Cool," Ron says.

"Where's that?" Seamus asks.

"In London," Harry says very vague.

"But where in London?" Seamus asks impatiently.

"It's hidden for protection," Hermione says.

"That should be good," Neville says."Right?"

"Yeah," Hermione says not completely the truth.

The door opens and Luna steps out with Madame Pomfrey behind her.

Ginny stands up and walks over to her girlfriend.

"Luna?" the Weasley girl asks.

"I am but I'm not," Luna says slightly confused.

"What does that mean?" Ron asks confused also.

"It's not mine," Luna says. "It's Ginny and Neville's."

"How?" Ron asks still confused.

"Neville was already pregnant with Pansy's child, so instead of both staying with Ginny one went into me," Luna explains.

"Oh-Kay," Ron says.

"So you're like a seragant (1)?" Hermione asks.

Luna nods.

"Well, I'm confused," Ron says. "How did it know to go into Luna?"

"It's not like we stopped at one each, bro," Ginny says grinning.

"Didn't need to know that," Ron says utterly mortified.

"Yet you asked," Harry says smiling.

"Wished I hadn't," Ron says.

"Can we go now, Madame Pomfrey?" Hermione asks.

"Yes," Pomfrey answers. "But I would like the ones who are pregnant to make an appointment for a week or so. Could one of you tell Mr. Malfoy this?"

"You just don't want to tell him yourself," Pansy accuses.

"That is not true," Pomfrey says. "I have other things to do."

"Riiiiight," Pansy and Blaise say together.

"Let's go, guys," Hermione says half way out the door.

Blaise and Pansy follow the rest of the group out of the Hospital wing.

"Where to now?" Ginny asks.

"Outside," Hermione says. "I think we all need some air."

The group makes it down to the front entrance and sees Draco talking with an older lady.

"Cassy!" Blaise and Pansy scream and run over to her.

"Hello, you two," Cassy says hugging them both. "I know what happened. Were you two affected?"

"Yeah," Blaise informs her.

"It will be alright, little ones," Cassy

"So what's the verdict?" Draco asks.

"Everyone but Harry is pregnant," Pansy

"Wow," Draco says.

"Will someone introduce me?" Cassy asks.

"Sure, mum," Draco says.

After everyone met, Draco asks, "Did Severus and Lupin come to the hospital wing?"

"No," Pansy says. "Why?"

"Really?" Draco asks. "I was sure that Sev was going to knock Lupin up."

"They're together?" Seamus asks.

Draco nods then starts walking towards the dungeons.

"Where are you going?" Cassy demands.

"To go see Sev and Lupin," Draco says not turning around or even slowing down.

"I'm coming," Pansy says following her friend.

"Me, too," Blaise says.

"I haven't seen them in ages," Cassy comments as she trail the Slytherins.

"I want to see this," Seamus says

"I'll go so you don't make an ass of yourself," Dean says.

"I need to ask professor Lupin something," Hermione informs no one in particular.

Ron follows his girlfriend.

Ginny, Neville, and Luna exchange glances then tag along with the pack.

Harry stands alone in the hall for a minute biting his lip as he tries to decide what to do.

Sighing, he stuffs his hands into his pockets, puts his head down then slowly makes his way down to the dungeons looking utterly defeated.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Severus removes his lips from Remus' then turns his head towards the door and yells, "Go away!"

"Sev," Remus says.

"Sev, I need to talk to you," Draco says.

Remus removes himself from his boyfriend's lap so Severus can stand up.

The Potion master gets to his feet and walks to the door.

Opening the door, Severus sees his godson then notices the people behind him.

Severus raises an eyebrow.

"I didn't say I was alone," Draco replies to the unasked question.

Severus glares daggers at the blonde devil.

"Can we come in?" Draco asks. "I really do need to talk with you."

"Alright," Severus says stepping aside for his guests.

"Hello, Severus," Cassy says coming through the doorway.

"Cassy?" Severus asks.

"Long time, no see, Sev," Cassy says grins.

"Yeah, Cas," Severus says.

Severus goes to close the door when Harry slide through the opening.

"Mr. Potter," Severus starts. "Thank you for joining us."

"You're welcome, professor," Harry says pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Sev, can we talk alone?" Draco asks looking everywhere but at Harry.

"Sure, Draco," Severus says and walks into another room with his godson in tow.

Harry watches as Draco closes the door behind them then flops down on a plush chair.

"I am so dead!"

End of chapter five.

I don't know how to spell the word. Can someone help me?

Review and I'll update.

Well, bye.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

Draco looks around the room as he leans back against the closed door.

It's a dark and dreary potions lab about half the size of the potions classroom.

Putting up a silence ward, Severus takes a sit on a stool and faces Draco.

"Well…" Severus starts his voice as cold as ever. "What do you want to talk about?"

"The weather? Potions?" Draco says calmly then snaps. "What the hell do I do now that Potter knocked me up?"

"Stop calling him Potter," Severus comments saying the first thing that came into his head.

"What kind of advice is that?" Draco shrieks.

"The only kind you'll be getting from me," Severus says firmly with no edge to reason with.

"Thanks a lot, Sev," Draco mumbles under his breath.

The potion master sighs then gently says, "Look… I don't know what to say that could help you."

"Well you're not supposed to say that," Draco says royally pissed.

"Did you talk with your mum about this?" Severus inquires.

Slowly Draco nods.

"What did she say?"

"After I explained everything, she said, 'If you didn't have feelings for… Harry, then you wouldn't have slept with him."

"Did you mention how drunk you were?"

"Yeah but she said the same thing," Draco says. "I have feelings for Harry."

"Well, do you?"

"I don't know," Draco says throwing his hands up into the air. "I've been thinking and thinking about it. All I can come up with is that I don't know how I feel."

"Do you know how he feels?"

Draco opens his mouth to say that Harry hates him but then he stops.

Finally, he says, "No."

"Then you shouldn't be talking to me," Severus says standing up. "You should be talking with him."

"But what do I say?"

"Exactly what you told me. That you don't know how you feel about him," Severus states then adds, "Also ask him how he feels about you and about last night."

"Last night?"

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Not really," Draco confesses as he looks down to avoid Severus' eyes. "Just drinking. A lot of drinking.

"You need to know the whole story before jumping to conclusions,"

"Alright,"

The blonde goes to leave then takes a second to hug Severus.

"Thanks, Sev," Draco says letting go of his godfather.

Then he drops the silence ward, opens the door and walks out.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Remus asks.

"Maybe later," Harry says closing his eyes and putting his head back. "Just let me die here."

"Ok," Remus says sitting down on the couch. "But only for a little while."

"Professor, can I ask you something?" Hermione asks sitting down next to Remus.

"First, Hermione, I'm not your professor any more," Remus says turning towards the girl. "And second, yes."

"Is it true that werewolves like wolves usually have multiple babies at one time?"

"Yes,"

"Are you pregnant?" Pansy blurts out.

All eyes turn to her.

"What?" Pansy asks. "Someone had to ask."

"Yes, I'm pretty sure that I am," Remus says.

"So if what you say is true, then isn't there a big chance that Snape it pregnant, too?" Pansy asks.

"Yes, there is,"

"Does he know this?"

"Not yet,"

"You should tell him soon,"

"I know,"

"So this it where the feared professor lives," Seamus says looking around the room. "Where are the bats and chains?"

"Well I don't know about bats but there are some chains in the bedroom," Remus states.

"Remus!" Everyone shouts but with different emotions.

"What?" the werewolf asks innocently.

"Didn't need to know that," Ron says. "And this time I didn't ask."

"This time?" Remus asks confused.

"Don't ask," the 'kids' say in unison.

"So what room did Draco and Snape go into?" Pansy asks.

"Severus' private potion lab," Remus answers.

"Of course," Ginny says rolling her eyes as if the answer could be anything else. "Did you design this room, Remus?"

"No," Remus says. "This is all Severus."

"Wow," Ginny says. "Would never have guessed."

"Meow!"

"What was that?" Blaise asks.

"It's commonly called a cat," Remus says.

A little blue and white kitten jumps onto Harry's lap.

"Cute cat," Harry says as he starts petting said cat. "What is she doing down here?"

"She's Severus," Remus grumbles while wearing a frowning.

"Snape has a cat?" Ron asks as if even the idea of that was too hard to process.

"He's allowed a pet, Ron," Hermione says.

"Just thought he'd have a snake or something like that," Ron confesses.

"What about a snake?" Draco asks as he and Severus walk back into the room.

"Ron thought Snape would have a snake and not a cat," Blaise says.

It was then that Draco noticed the kitten on Harry's lap.

The animal in question jumps from Harry to the coffee table then struts towards Draco.

"Hey. Kitty," Draco says and picks up the feline. "What's here name, Sev?"

"Skyler," the potion master says as cold as ice pissed that these people found out about his pet.

"Cute," Draco says and start to pet the kitten. "So, why haven't you gone to the hospital wing yet, Professor Lupin?"

"Went straight to the point, didn't you, Draco?" Cassy says.

"Just like his mum," Severus comments.

In response, Cassy sticks her tongue out at Severus.

"Well?" Draco asks still waiting for his question to be answered.

"I was just going," Remus says standing up.

"Good because Severus should be checked out to," Draco says.

"What are you talking about, Draco?" Severus asks turning to his godson.

"You didn't tell him," Draco says ignoring Severus question.

"No," Remus says hating that he has to go through this again.

"Well you should," Draco says. "The sooner the better."

Remus turns to his boyfriend.

"Why don't we talk on the way up?"

Severus nods not being able to use his voice just yet.

The couple walks to the door.

"You go," Draco says as he sits down on the floor and placing Skyler in his lap. "I'll stay here with Skyler."

Severus opens the door then turns around.

"Don't break anything," he warns.

"I won't," Draco says.

"I wasn't talking to you," Severus growls as he glares at Harry.

"I won't break anything," Harry recites.

The potion master takes another second to glare at everyone else then walks out of the room with Remus behind him who closes the door.

"Why was he talking to you?" Cassy asks her curious getting the better of her.

"Don't ask," Harry says.

"Last month, he broke 20+ bottles of expensive potion ingredients," Draco says answering the question for Harry.

"On purpose?" Cassy exclaims.

"Sadly, no," Draco says. "He tripped."

"And he let you back into the classroom?" Cassy asks Harry.

"Yeah but he's not allowed in the stock room," Draco says taking that question too.

"Well that makes sense," Cassy says.

"So here we are, in Snape's private chambers when Snape's not here," Seamus says stating the obvious. "Who wants to look around?"

"So you want to see that chains for yourself?" Dean asks his boyfriend with a smirk.

"Never mind," Seamus says looking like he's about to throw up.

"Chains?" Draco asks utterly confused.

"Don't ask," Everyone stated.

Rather than asks the question he's sure he doesn't want to know the answer to, Draco concentrates on the kitten in his lap.

"A friendly kitten with an unfriendly owner," Ginny states.

"He was friendly enough to let us stay here without him," Hermione says.

"He wouldn't say anything in front of Remus and Cassy," Blasie says.

"That's true," Hermione says.

"So let's stay around Remus and Cassy," Seamus says.

"Sounds good," Blaise says.

"Here's a random question," Cassy starts. "How's Sev at teaching?"

"Depending on who you are," Ron answers.

"Yeah," Seamus puts in. "He hates Gryffindors and loves Slytherins."

Cassy has to smile hearing that then says, "Sounds like him."

"Did you go to school with Snape and Remus?" Hermione inquires.

"Yes. We were in the same year," Cassy informs her.

"Did you know my parents?" Harry asks.

"Yes," Cassy says kindly then adds, "In fact, I was best friends with your mum."

"Really?" Harry ecstatically asks.

"Really," Cassy says with a smile.

Loudly, Draco sighs brings all the attention to him

"What is it, Draco?" Cassy asks her spotlight grabbing son.

"I'm bored," Draco whines.

"Well what do you want to do?"

Draco thinks for a moment then a meow for the animal on his lap gives him the answer.

"Skyler looks like she needs some sun," the blonde haired boy announces.

"Snape will kill you," Pansy states.

"He'll have to catch me first," Draco says getting up with Skyler in his arms. "Who wants to come with me?"

"Me!" Everyone else shouts and stands up.

"Wait!" Hermione says being the voice of reason. "Someone should stay and be here when those two come back."

"Thanks for volunteering, Granger," Draco says as he walks towards the door.

"What?" Hermione squeaks out not believing what she just heard.

"I'll stay with you, 'Mione," Ron says.

"Of course you will, Weasley," Draco says opening the door. "Be the good boyfriend."

Numbly, Severus follows Remus into the medical wing.

"Back again, I see," Pomfrey comments noticing the couple come in.

"Yes," Remus says. "And this time we're staying."

"Good," the healer says. "So who's first?"

"I am," the werewolf answers knowing that the other man is out of it.

Remus lies down on a bed and pulls up his shirt.

Severus flops on to a bed near Remus still trying to process what his boyfriend told him.

/I'm probably pregnant/

It's one thing finding out that your lover is pregnant but yourself is a whole other thing.

/I don't think I can deal with this/

"Next," a voice pulls him out of these thoughts.

"What?" Severus asks uncertain of what she wants from him.

"I said, next, Severus," Pomfrey calmly says. "Pull up your shirt."

"Oh," the potion master eloquently says and does as he was told.

"Is something on your mind?" Remus asks in his worried voice.

/Yes/ Severus thinks but says, "No."

"Well double congratulations are in order," Pomfrey announces.

"Really?" Severus asks looking at the healer then to his boyfriend.

Remus smiles then nods.

They share a kiss, say their goodbyes to Pomfrey and walk out.

The group follows Draco out to the quittich pitch.

"Why here, Drake?" Blaise asks of his best friend.

"I want to fly," Draco says as if the answer was obvious.

"What about Skyler?" Dean asks.

"She can come with me," Draco says.

"Draco, that's dangerous," his mum warns him.

"Fine," Draco says and holds Skyler out to Cassy. "Then you take her while I fly."

As Cassy reaches for the kitten, Skyler hisses at her and jumps to the ground.

"That was strange," Draco comments as he watches the feline walk past the others hisses at each of them until she gets to Harry.

With him, she rubs herself on Harry's legs.

"She's related to Crookshank," Neville determines.

"Don't tell Ron that," Ginny advises her boyfriend to do.

"Go fly, Draco," Harry says picking up the cat. "I'll take care of Skyler."

Draco blinks at the offer, not sure how to react to it.

All he can muster up it a lame, "Ok."

"Here," Cassy says handing Draco her broom. "The latest model."

"Silver Lighten," Draco reads off of the handle. "Cool."

He mounts the broom and shoots off.

"Fast," Seamus whispers.

"That's an understatement," Cassy states. "0 to 60 in 2.4 seconds."

"Really fast," Seamus says correcting himself.

"Yeah," Cassy agrees with a smile remembering her experience on it.

"Is it alright for Draco to be flying?" Ginny worriedly asks.

"Yes," Cassy assures her. "It's fine until 3 months or when someone starts to show."

"And it doesn't hurt the baby?" Pansy queries.

"No," Cassy states.

"Did you fly when you were having Draco?" Pansy accusingly asks.

"Yes," Cassy confesses. "It's my fault he's the way he is."

"So you want to go flying?" Ginny asks Pansy.

"Ok," Pansy answers.

They summon their brooms and take off.

Blaise, Seamus and Dean follow suit.

"Want to look from the stands?" Neville poses to Luna.

"Sure," Luna responses.

Harry watches them walk off.

"Harry?"

The boy looks at Cassy then down at Skyler.

"Yes?" he whispers.

"Do you want me to tell you things about Draco?" Cassy asks.

"I'll find out about him from him," Harry tells her.

"Ok," Cassy says letting the topic drop.

"But I do want to ask you something," the black haired boy states looking at her.

"Which is?" Cassy queries.

"I met Narcissa and thought that she was Draco's mum," Harry says.

"Step-mum," Cassy corrects him. "Lucius' type was always blonde hair and blue eyes."

"Oh," Harry response and looks back down at Skyler.

"Do you want to know about your parents?" Cassy asks. "Your mum?"

"Please," Harry pleads. "I don't know a lot about my mum."

"Well she was an amazing woman," Cassy starts. "I'd bet you've been told that you have her eyes."

"A couple times," Harry admits.

"She was beautiful. One reason because of her emerald green eyes," Cassy continues. "She was also very smart, 1st in her class, loved to fly and took care of every stray she found."

"In fact, she had no less than 5 pets at one time but no one said anything about it."

"Why not?" Harry asks.

"If they did, she's have punched them out then cursed them so fast that no one could have stopped her,"

"Even teachers?"

"Even teachers," Cassy confirms. "And me and her could prank better than all the marauders put together."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Cassy says smiling thinking of the good old times. "Only they never found out it was us."

"So how were you able to stay friends with everyone when they couldn't?"

"I didn't let anyone tell me who to be friends with,"

"Wow," Harry says utterly impressed. "Were you in Gryffindor?"

"No. Slytherin,"

"And my mum?"

"Also in Slytherin,"

"My parents must have really hated each other,"

"Right about your mum but wrong about your dad," Cassy states. "See, James tried to impress Lily so bad but she continued to hate him because of the way he treated other students."

"What changed it?"

"Well, one night in our 7th year Lily was owled an invitation that asked her to meet in the middle of the quittich pitch at midnight,"

"And she went?"

"After a little convincing she did," Cassy says. "I followed her just in case it was a trick."

"Make sense,"

"So Lily come to a stop in the middle and it was so dark she could hardly see when suddenly someone whispered 'Lumos' and a million lights turned on illuminating the whole place," Cassy spelling a scene. "Standing next to a picnic blanket holding a picnic basket was James."

"What happened?"

"James apologized his heart out," Cassy reveals. "Saying that he'll never do anything like those things again and he didn't."

"Must have been hard being married to enemies,"

"It was but we stayed friends up until the day she died,"

"Really?"

Cassy nods then says, "Even our kids played together."

"What?" Harry asks not sure he heard right. "Draco and I didn't meet until we were 11."

"You might not remember but I do," Cassy corrects him.

Before Harry could question her more, Draco glides in landing near them.

"What are you two talking about?" the blonde inquires as he leans against the broom.

"Your mum was just about to tell me how we met," Harry informs him.

"We?" Draco asks raising an eyebrow.

"You and me," Harry clarifies.

With that, Draco turns to his mum.

"How did we meet, mum?"

"The November after both of you were born, Lucius went out of town so I decide to go see an old friend,"

"I took my new baby boy and went to see the Potters."

"Turns out that they already had visitors, Lily's sister, Petunia and her boy, Dudley. We decided to leave the children alone for a while. What harm could it do? Less than 10 minutes later go by when there's a cry. Apparently, something happened to Dudley."

Harry and Draco exchange a look then look back and Cassy for her to continue.

"Someone bit him," Cassy says looking at Harry who blushes. "While someone else turned his skin green, hair orange and eyes glowing neon purple."

"Wonder how that happened," Draco says trying to play the innocent act.

"Yes, I wonder," Cassy comments then goes back to her story. "Dudley was brawling his eyes out while the other two were laughing their heads off."

Harry and Draco had to laugh at the sight.

"Luckily, I was able to change him back," Cassy announces.

"Sounds like unluckily to me," Draco murmurs.

"Are you done with my broom?" Cassy ask her son.

"Yeah," Draco answers handing the broom over.

"Love to talk but got to fly," Cassy says and launches off.

"What else did you talk about?" Draco asks as he starts to pet Skyler.

"My mum," Harry replies. "She was in Slytherin."

"Knew there was Slytherin in you," Draco confesses.

Silence over takes them as they take turns in petting.

"So…" They say together but are stop from going any further with an arrival.

"What are you doing with my kitten?" Severus asks as he and Remus walk up to the pair with Ron and Hermione close behind.

"Petting her," Harry says like it's obvious. "Is that such a crime?"

"For you, yes," Severus says taking Skyler off of Harry's hands.

"So, what did you find out?" Draco inquires as he continues to pet the feline.

"Add two more to the pregnant list," Severus grumbles.

"You don't sound too happy about that," Harry states.

Then the potion master raised the question that Harry has been dreading someone would ask, "Would you be?"

Harry blinks, looks at Draco then at the ground.

"I don't know," he confesses.

Draco also looks down biting his lip.

Cassy lands with the other flyers as Luna and Neville joins them.

"Well?" The blonde woman queries.

Both the men nod.

"I would love to see that," Cassy announces.

"Why can't you?" Hermione asks.

"I want to stay with Draco," Cassy states.

"Well…" Harry starts then looks at Remus. "We could all go to Grimmauld Place."

"That's a great idea, Harry," The old werewolf answers.

"Don't I know that place?" Cassy asks.

"Sirius grew up there," Remus says refreshing her memories.

"Oh," Cassy responses and lets the subject drop.

"Well I'm hungry," Ron says speaking for his stomach as usual.

Everyone stares at him.

"What! I didn't finish breakfast or had lunch," Ron explains.

"Neither did anyone else but you don't hear us complaining," Hermione says.

"Maybe we should all go get something to eat in the kitchens," Harry says trying to stop his best friends before they really start fighting.

"Sounds like a good idea," Ginny says sick of those two fighting as much as Harry is.

"Still know where they are, Cassy?" Remus asks.

"I think so, Moony," Cassy replies. "Everyone follow me."

End of Chapter six.

Sorry for the long wait. Will get the next chapter out sooner but probably not by next week as I said in my profile. Sorry again.

Please review and thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Cassy leads the group to the great hall.

"There's a passage here?" Harry asks in disbelief.

"I'm surprised you haven't found it yet," Cassy shoots back.

"I already found four," Harry defensively says. "That seemed like enough."

"There are 28 passages to the kitchen alone," Cassy informs him. "And there might be more but that's all Lily and I found."

"The Marauders helped," Remus comments.

"You found four. Probably the same four Harry knows about," Cassy says to Remus then turns to Harry. "You did use the map the find them, right?"

"Yeah," Harry says. "You know about the map?"

"Yeas," Cassy says then reluctantly adds, "One of the better ideas of the Marauders."

"Thank you," Remus says.

Cassy walks over to the fireplace and presses a series of bricks in the back opening the passage way Diagon Alley like.

"How many do you know, Sev?"

"None of you business, Cas,"

"Oh come on," Cassy whines with a pout. "Tell me."

"32,"

"Well you've been here a while. You should know more than me," Cassy slightly pauses then continues. "Well at least more passages."

"Funny, Cas. Funny," Severus says back.

They follow the stairs down to the kitchen.

A house elf pops in.

"Mr. Potter, what can Dobby do for you sir?"

"Could you please get us some lunch?"

"Of course, Mr. Potter, sir," he says and as he disappear food appear on the table.

"Dig in," Harry says.

"Don't mind if I do?" Ron says sitting down.

The others follow his lead.

Gryffindor on one side and Slytherin on the other.

Everyone but Draco starts to eat.

He takes a piece of toast and nibbles on it.

"Are you feeling alright, Draco?" His mother asks. "You're not eating a lot."

"I'm not hungry," He answers.

Cassy places a hand on his forehead.

"You feel a little warm," She says. "Does he feel warm to you, Sev?"

Severus' hand replaces Cassy's.

"Yes," He responds. "Maybe you should go to the hospital wing."

"No!" Draco says pulling away from the adults.

"You don't have much of a choice here, Draco," Lupin says.

"Couldn't he just go to one of your chambers and bring Pomfrey to him?"

"She might be busy,"

"It will only take a few minutes,"

"I'll go see if Pomfrey's available,"

"Hey!" Draco exclaims jumping up from his seat. "Doesn't anyone care what I think about this?"

He places his hands on the table.

"I don't want to go to the hospital wing," He says looking between the adults. "And I don't want Pomfrey to come to me."

"I just want to be left alone,"

"Ok, Draco," Cassy says.

"Good," Draco says removing his hands from the table.

Suddenly the blonde becomes dizzy.

"What…" is all he gets out before his eyes roll into the back of his head and starts to fall to the ground.

Before he hits the floor, Severus catches him.

"Hospital wing it is," the potion master says as he puts his godson on a magical gurney.

"He'll be mad at you for this," Harry says.

"Like he is at you,"

"I can handle it," Harry says looking Severus in the eyes. "Can you?"

Without giving him an answer, Severus turns his back to Harry and guides Draco to the hospital wing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry watches as Cassy and Severus take Draco out of the kitchen.

"Starving yourself won't help him heal," Lupin

"I should have gone with them," Harry says then frowns. "But I know he wouldn't want to see me there."

"Don't be so sure about that," Blaise comments.

"Yeah," Pansy says. "You never know."

"What are you two talking about?" Harry asks.

"Ask Draco," The two Slytherins say together.

"Thanks,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pomfrey looks up from her desk as the door opens.

She watches as Severus and Cassy walk in with an unconscious Draco floating behind them.

"What happened?" She asks going to Draco's side as Severus puts him on a bed.

"He has a fever and fainted," Cassy informs her.

Pomfrey pulls out her wand and waves it over Draco.

"His temperature is high," Pomfrey says putting her wand away.

"Is that why he fainted?" Cassy asks.

"He's exhausted from not slowing down," the nurse says. "Bed rest for a few days is all he needs."

"Easier said than done," Severus says.

"I'm sure if you two work together, you'll manage," "I believe it's best to take him back to one of your rooms before he wakes up."

"Right," Severus says picking Draco up.

"If this keeps happening, it could hurt the baby," Pomfrey warns them.

"We'll have a talk with him," Cassy assures her.

Then they leave.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How will we tell our parents?"

"The professors have already owled all of the parents," Lupin explains. "They should be here on the train by tomorrow morning if not earlier."

"Wow,"

"That early?"

"Is that bad?" Lupin

"Just earlier than we expected," Hermione

"We have to get our story straight and fast," Seamus says.

"Story?"

"Well you don't expect us to tell them the truth?" Ginny asks.

"No?"

"No!" Seamus and Ginny say together.

"The truth is better than a lie,"

"But a lie doesn't get us killed," Seamus says.

"Better to be a dead honest person than a living lie,"

"I'll stick to the truth, thanks." Ginny says.

"Don't say I didn't warn you,"

"I won't," Ginny says.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later in Severus' chambers, Draco wakes up on the couch.

"What happened?" He asks as he slowly sits up. "Last time I checked I was in the kitchen. How did I get here?"

"You fainted," Severus says handing his godson a glass of water.

Taking a sip, Draco looks from his godfather to his mom and back.

"Why?"

"Maybe your fever had something to do with it," Severus angrily says.

"You'll be a great dad," Draco says with a smile. "You already have the disappointed anger down pact."

"Don't be smart with me,"

"You don't want me to be smart,"

"He means don't be a smartass, sweetie," Cassy explains.

"So why didn't he just say that?"

"Because he was being stupidly subtle about it,"

"Cassandra!"

"You were," Cassy says and sits next to her son. "Now Draco…"

"I know I need to slow down,"

"Then why haven't you?" Cassy inquires. "You walk around like nothing is the matter."

Draco opens his mouth to speak but Severus beats him to it, "And yell at anyone who tries to help you."

"I was angry," Draco says. "You all were talking about me like I wasn't even there."

"You have a fever," Cassy says. "We were worried."

"I'm tired of people deciding things for me,"

"I know Lucius did that to you and I'm sorry," Cassy says "I still want to take of you."

"Mum, I almost 18," Draco explains. "I think I can take care of my self."

"But you have to let people take care of you and know that they're doing it because they care about you."

"Even Harry?"

"Especially Harry," Cassy assures. "I can see that he cares for you a lot."

"Then why did he hurt me?"

"I don't know, baby," Cassy confesses. "You have to ask him that."

"I did," Draco reviles to them. "He said he was scared that this might not work out."

"Does he have a reason to be scared?"

"I want to say no,"

"But…"

"But I have my doubts,"

"Those being?"

"What if this doesn't work out? The worst case scenario is that we hate each other and don't speak to each other again. Our friends will have to choose between us which will make them fight and possible break up," Draco lets out in one breath. "Not to mention what it will do to…"

He stops and looks down at his stomach where his hand is resting.

"Well this…" Cassy starts placing her hand over Draco's. "Changes everything."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Draco admits. "That it's all about the baby and not about us and how we feel about each other. Then one day it will all blow up in our faces."

"So talk before the baby comes." Cassy says. "Go out on dates. Start building a relationship."

"And if we can't?"

"Then try being friends," Cassy says. "For the baby's sake and your own."

"I'll try,"

"Good enough," Cassy says. "Now are you up for eating something?"

"Sure," "But can we not go back to the kitchen?"

"What ever you want, baby,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After lunch, the gang heads for the library at Hermione's request.

"Couldn't this wait, 'Mione?" Ron asks.

"Better to know what is to come so we know how to deal with them,"

"Whatever you say, 'Mione," Ron says. "Whatever you say."

They enter the library and stop.

It was pack with students.

"Guess everyone had the same idea you did, Hermione," Dean says.

"Ok," Miss Pince, the librarian says raising her voice to a non normal level for her. "That's it."

Everyone in the room looks at her.

"All who have the books they want, leave," She commands and the crowd disperses to just them and a few others.

"Miss Granger, I was wondering when you would show up here," the librarian says. "I have books for you all."

Motioning to the books on her desk, she continues, "Take what you need."

They look over the book titles,

'So you got your boyfriend pregnant'

'So you got your girlfriend pregnant'

'So you are pregnant, now what? For men/women'

'What to expect when you are expecting. For men/women'

'Being a surrogate mother'

'Being a surrogate father'

"Well that should cover almost everyone," Hermione says taking the so you are pregnant book.

"And here, Remus," the librarian says handing a book to Lupin.

"'Werewolf pregnancy'" Miss Pince says reading the title over Lupin's shoulder.

"Thank you, Irma," Remus says placing the book in his pocket then picking up a book for Severus.

Hermione picks up a copy of, 'So you got your boyfriend pregnant' and hands it to Harry.

"This might help,"

"Not exactly the truth,"

"Not yet,"

"Hopefully thinking leads to broken hearts,"

"Depressed much?"

"I'd better take one for Draco," Pansy says. "Why don't we go outside by the lake to read them?"

They start to move out.

Before leaving, Harry grabs the book from Hermione's hand.

"Don't start,"

Hermione laughs as she follows her friends outside.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three Slytherins finish lunch and start talking again.

"Pomfrey insist that you stay in bed for a few days,"

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"How many days is that? One, two?"

"At least three,"

"Fuck,"

"If you just…"

"Slow down. I know." "I should have told someone when I found out about the fever."

"And when was this?" "Yesterday?"

"The day before," "The day before."

"You've had a fever for four days,"

"I thought I could get rid of it myself,"

"You thought wrong," "Now you are going to bed and staying there."

"But…"

"No buts," "You're going."

"Can't I stay here?"

"Why?"

"Because I don't think I can stand up without being dizzy," "Even sitting up like this…"

"Just go to sleep, baby" Cassy says as she helps Draco lay down. "You'll feel better in the morning."

Draco nods and does just that.

"Don't worry, Cas," Severus says. "He'll be alright."

"I hope so,"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun is setting in the west before the gang heads inside.

"When I find out who added that potion to the punch, they will pay," Pansy

"So who was it, Remus?"

"What makes you think I know?"

"McGonagall said 'someone who will remain nameless', so that means you know,"

"There's a reason for not announcing it in the Great Hall,"

"Revenge plots like Pansy is planning,"

"Exactly,"

"Couldn't you just give us a hint?"

"One hint is all you people need,"

"If you don't tell us, we'll just get it from someone else,"

"I'm not saying a thing," Remus says, "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to find Severus."

The former students head for the Great Hall for dinner.

"Those books told me nothing I didn't already know," Hermione says sitting down at the Gryffindor's table.

"They told me a lot," Seamus says. "Like how males are only pregnant for six to seven months."

"Why is that anyway?"

"I don't know," Hermione confesses. "No book touched on that."

"So no one knows?"

"Apparently not,"

"Great," Seamus

His boyfriends comfort him.

"Twins usually are born on or near the same day," Hermione informs them. "So the father will be pregnant as long as the mother."

"Great for me," Ron

"What about me?" Luna asks.

"You probably give birth the same day as Ginny,"

"Oh,"

"So who's hungry?"

Before anyone could reply, Dumbledore speaks,

/Attention students and staff. /

All eyes go to the Headmaster who's standing in front of the teacher's table.

/Your parents will be arriving by train in 20 minutes. /

"Well that ruined my appetite," Ron says.

"Want to go wait for our parents?"

"Sure,"

They go out to the train platform and wait.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Come on in,"

Remus walks inside.

"Shouldn't you be at dinner?"

"I was going to ask you that," the werewolf responded then looks over at Draco sleeping. "How is he?"

"More sick than he lead on,"

"Will he be alright?"

"Now he will,"

/Attention students and staff/

Dumbledore's voice enters the room.

/Your parents will be arriving by train in 20 minutes. /

"Already?" Cassy asks.

"Apparently," Remus answers.

"What was that?" Draco groggily asks.

"Nothing, dear," Cassy says. "Just go back to sleep."

"Ok," her son says and is out like a light.

Cassy places a hand on her son's forehead.

"His fever has gone down," she says. "He should be better by morning."

"Good," Severus says. "Now go get some dinner."

"But…"

"We'll watch him," Remus assures her. "Go eat something."

"If you're sure,"

"Yes," the teachers say together.

"Ok then," Cassy says and leaves the room.

"Will we be that way?"

"No," "We'll be worse."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Severus says and places a blanket on his sleeping godson. "Let's go to bed."

"Ok,"

End of chapter seven.

So almost a year later I finally update.

Where have I been?

Not updating apparently.

Hopefully you won't have to wait another year for the next chapter.

Well bye.


End file.
